


i dol-find you amazing, babe

by QQI25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Jean's on a trip for his photography job and sends Eren a picture of him with dolphins along with the text "im leaving you i found someone else”, except the picture never sends.





	i dol-find you amazing, babe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was totally inspired by this post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148249382533/imagine-that-person-a-decides-to-send-person-b-a. u should definitely go check out their acct, as they hv a v diverse range of prompts including ones that can be polyamorous.  
> unfor-tuna-tely there's no puns like the one in the title. i hope u still like it!

He's really excited to go travelling. It was certainly a contributing factor as to why he chose to be a photographer. Humans were meant to explore and discover, right? So when he gets to travel across the country, he practically jumps at the opportunity. Eren understands, which he's really grateful for, because yes he will miss him, but the urge to travel is greater. 

They facetime each other every night, and he texts or sends pictures frequently. Besides, it's only a week long thing. He gets to snorkeling one of the days, and when he's done he thinks about how much Eren would've loved it. Later that day he gets to go to the beach again and he ends up taking pictures with dolphins. He sends one of those pictures to Eren, with a text following up that says "I'm leaving you I found someone else". 

A while later he gets a text from Eren that says "if it makes u happier" while he's sitting on the beach, and he freezes and his blood goes cold. He clicks it so it takes him to his chat with Eren. The picture never sent and all Eren received was that stupid fucking text that said Jean was leaving him for someone else. Shit shit shit shit shit. He knows how sensitive Eren gets about that shit because that's mostly what they used to fight about. Why'd he have to send that text? What a fucking dumbass he was. He quickly calls Eren, who picks up. 

"Eren?" he ventures carefully. The voice on the other end is quiet when it replies, and Jean can hear that it's shaky. 

"I knew it. I knew this would happen sooner or later and I knew we'd never work and I still naïvely went and fell in love with you and stayed with you and it makes my heart hurt but I mean you've probably been seeing them for a while and that's the reason you jumped at the opportunity to go, right? Because you wanted to finally be with this person because we weren't working out, we were falling apart and I let this happen and it's all my fault and I let you go there I'm so so sorry I'm sorry if I did something wrong to make you not love me anymore oh god." Eren is crying by the time he's done speaking, and Jean is near tears himself. 

"What? Eren, no of course not babe. I'm so sorry I made you think this way of course not. Of course we haven't been falling apart and I haven't been falling out of love with you. I'm so in love with you it's crazy. I think about you almost every second I'm here, you know that? I went snorkeling earlier, and while I was taking pictures of the sea life, I was thinking, 'Wow, I bet Eren would love it here. I'm gonna take him here one day so he can enjoy it with me.' I'm not leaving you at all for anyone, alright? Of course not, Eren. That's silly. I love you so so much and I love being with you and I love waking up by your side and I love every single second I spend with you in our apartment." He can hear Eren sniffing on the other end. 

"Really? Then why'd you text me that?" 

"It's so silly that was so stupid I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I had sent you a picture of me with a dolphin before I sent the text, but the picture never got through to you. I'm never leaving you for anyone Eren, I promise. Okay?" 

"Oh," he says, sounding more relieved. "Okay." 

"I'm coming back soon, okay? I'm coming back in two days, and those two days will be over before you know it, and we'll be back together, and I'll get to spend time with my favourite person in the whole entire universe." There's a bit of a pause before Eren speaks again. Jean can just picture Eren nodding because he forgot this was a phone call, and he smiles. What a dork. 

"Okay." 

"And I'll come back with things to decorate our apartment and things that I got for you." 

"Okay. You said you went snorkeling, right? Can you tell me about that?"

"Yeah, of course." And like that, everything is back to normal, and Jean is a lovestruck fool, sitting on the beach and talking to his favourite person in the whole entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the brevity it was a drabble i had written last year


End file.
